The Final Chapter
by ashleylauren101
Summary: So this is an idea of what also could have happened after the attack on St. Vladmiri's. It tells about how Rose was the next day after the attack. Tell me what you think about it. This is a rewritten version of a story I had written previously. One-Shot.


**So this is pretty much a dabble of what happened after the strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's. A different twist of my opinion of a way to have this scene play out. This is the same story as I had written before but I felt as though I needed to rewrite it in certain areas to make it better.**

**Originally called **_**A Different Twist**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this just the idea of what happened.**

It was cold. Coldness was the first thing I felt when I woke up. The next thing was pain. Having a horrible headache when you first wake up isn't a good sign for anything. Letting all the rest of my senses come back to me one at a time I started to remember what had happened not so long ago. At least it felt like it didn't happen that long ago. Realization hit me and it couldn't have came any more horrible then the memories that followed it.

Why O' Why!

I felt like screaming it out loud but I wasn't sure who was all around me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I wasn't even sure where I was at, at this moment. All I knew was if I opened my eyes then it would all be true everything that was going on through my mind would be true. I still have to be dreaming I thought. None of this could have really happened…could it?

I wanted to deny it. With all my might I wanted to deny it.

It wasn't supposed to end that way. Never in anyone's right mind would have thought that's how it should have ended. It was true we didn't lose that many people as a whole, but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the fact that I lost one very important person that night.

My love, world, and the one person I could count on to be there through everything. Every thought that existed in my head was saying, "Oh why did it have to be him!" It could have been anyone else but him. Yes I know that sounds way selfish, but I didn't care. I would give anything just to spend one more night, one more day, or even one more hour. Just to tell him how I felt.

No words could describe how much I longed for his touch. Just to hear his voice at any moment. I would kill another 100 strigoi just to see his face, just to kiss those gorgeous lips of his one last time, everything about that man was gorgeous you couldn't deny it, yes I know that kissing him would never happen again. He was dead. My world has finally come crashing down on me.

Funny thing is I'm surprised that it hasn't happened before now. I've been through so much in these last 2 years running away, getting hauled back, being captured by strigoi, watching one of my best friends die, killing two strigoi to avenge his death, and now the worst thing ever has happened now.

Other thoughts started to run through my head like…

Why couldn't he have just stayed my mentor? Why did I have to go and fall in love with him? Why did he have to fall in love with me? Why did he have to be the one?

I could have gone on all day asking myself those silly questions. Still knowing it wouldn't make me forget everything that has happen. Nothing could make me forget what has happened.

I finally opened my eyes. It took a minute to fully realize where I was at. Once I looked I around I just started to cry. I was in his room, under his blankets, in his clothes. I couldn't figure out how I got here from last night…nothing made sense at all, but it didn't matter all I knew was I was in his bed smelling that aftershave that he always wears.

Oh how I loved, no still love, that aftershave of his. Better than sex. Well maybe not better than having sex with him, but between having sex with someone else and smelling his aftershave I would have to pick the aftershave. No one could ever even come close to how great the sex was with him. All of the sensations...Mmm…I need to snap out of it and stop thinking of things that will never happen again.

We were almost out of the cave but I just had to look back at him to make sure he was alright. If I had just waited to look back when we were safely out of reach of any strigoi he would still be here. If only.

That's all I keep on saying, "If Only", I'm starting to think that won't be getting me too far in the future. Why couldn't my mother just let me go so I could have him here lying next to me in his bed. Instead of me smelling his pillow for a reminder of him, I could just have him here, which in my opinion is way better then a pillow. I would take him any ole day than having a pillow. I knew I needed to get up before someone came looking for me, If they hadn't already started.

After what felt like only 10 minutes I reluctantly got up went over to his dresser and grab a shirt, a pair of his shorts, and a hoodie of his. When I was getting ready to walk out something caught my eye. It was the necklace. The necklace Victor had put a lust spell on. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had went back and got it after he threw it out the window. I walked over to the table in the corner on which it laid and pocketed it.

It surprised me he would have kept something like that, the very thing that was the trouble of our demise. Maybe if Victor hadn't of cursed it he would still be here and I would still be giving him longing glances. But according to fate they had other plans on what was to happen between me and Dimitri.

Once I was out of his room I walked down the stairs headed towards my room I had to pack. I was planning everything in my head what I needed to grab. I knew I need to pack light I wouldn't want to be carrying too much with me. After I was done with everything there I made my way to the one person who would do anything for me. Adrian.

Although it took a lot of convincing he gave me everything I needed to be on my way and even told me if I needed more just to call him. My next stop was the admissions hall I was dropping out of school. Even though that took a lot longer then I planned I was officially no longer a student of St. Vladimir's.

When I got to airport and on my plane I finally settled down and thought of everything I need to do. Even though there was only one thing I knew I needed to do. It was the one thought I was trying to avoid, but I mean who else in their right mind wouldn't want to avoid this thought, who would really want to think this. I mean you tell me.

Would you want to think of ways to kill the one person you love?


End file.
